STAND BY ME
by Scorpius no Camus
Summary: ¿Puede al amor ser mas fuerte que todo, incluso que el desarrollo tragico pero habitual de la vida de una pareja?...A veces el destino no siempre tiene la ultima palabra. Un Fic MiloxCamus.
1. Chapter 1

Este es un Fic al que le tengo mucho cariño, nacio del mal habito de ver la TV, de ahi me parecio que mi pareja consentida bien podria pasar por esto (lo bueno es que son los consentidos que si no lo fueran no se que haria con ellos o mas bien contra ellos) Es un formato en que apenas hago mis pininos, toda la historia se narra desde la perspectiva de los diferentes involucrados, sus pensamientos y emociones ante lo que acontece, espero no sea confuso y sea de su agrado.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Este fic tiene una trama **YAOI**, es decir amor entre hombres, si no te gusta el género, yo lo respeto, y pongo la advertencia para que no sigas leyendo, a mi me agrada este genero y por ello el fic.

**Stand By Me**

* * *

(Milo's POV)

Paris Francia, Centro.

7:29 P.M Apenas cuento con el tiempo exacto para llegar a casa y prepararlo todo, antes de que el reloj que parpadea incesante sobre el tablero marque la hora en que detendrás por hoy las cotidianas actividades que conforman tu labor de cada día. Si supieras que orgulloso me siento de ti...de ser el amor de tu vida mi pelirrojo héroe.

La luz roja del semáforo, hago alto, tengo prisa por llegar pero no es cuestión de exponerme o exponer a los demás, siento el ronroneo del motor, mi apreciado bebé, un auto deportivo por el que trabaje arduamente, más que nada por que adoro ver como el viento travieso al correr del auto agita vigorosamente tu rojizo cabello...el que al reflejar la dorada luz del sol evoca a un cometa, un astro bellísimo de mi total pertenencia.

Estoy apurado. Tengo prisa por llegar a nuestro departamento, hoy cumpliremos un año más de vivir juntos, de haber decidido dejar de lado a los demás para ser felices por nosotros mismos. Un año más de ignorar los prejuicios, las discriminantes y condenas que incluso arrojaron sobre nuestro amor aquella gente que diera origen a tu vida y a la mía.

Y no ha sido un proceso sencillo pero sin duda alguna ha valido la pena cada segundo compartido, nuestras peleas del principio puesto que cada uno iba aprendiendo lentamente a ceder un poco en beneficio del otro, tus pucheros infantiles que tornan tu rostro en una escultura exquisita digna de perpetuarse eternamente, las palabras susurradas al oído tras caer exhaustos en nuestro lecho luego de concederte el dominio absoluto de mi cuerpo y entregarnos al éxtasis inigualable de la entrega mutua, esas suaves y dulces palabras que poblan mis sueños de maravillas y me conceden dormir feliz, sereno y satisfecho, el alcanzar la total plenitud con tan solo robarte un beso en publico, para provocar el irremediable sonrojo de tus mejillas y tímidas palabras que emites en forma de cariñosa reprimenda.

"_Amor...no aquí en un lugar tan lleno de personas...que todo mundo nos mira Milo...espera a que estemos a solas, entonces podrás robar más que un beso de mis labios...mi niño"_

Hemos compartido ya seis años de nuestra vida, y ante cualquiera puedo jurar que han sido los más felices y plenos de mi vida. Dios permita que podamos compartir aun muchos más...tantos como los que he de vivir y aún después al morir, estar a tu lado en aquel lugar llamado eternidad mi dulce Camus.

Luz roja...espero...continuo detenido en esta esquina, la misma donde por increíble que parezca nos conocimos y mi mirada se encontraba con la tuya en aquella helada mañana de invierno. ¿La recuerdas bebé?, ¿Recuerdas aún con la misma exactitud con la que yo lo hago el origen de este amor?, ¿Recuerdas lo chusco de nuestro primer encuentro?, Yo si...lo hago cada vez que el semáforo detiene mis pasos en esta esquina. Esta esquina que no pierde su belleza, su valor a cada día, aunque hoy me parezca distinta.

Todo parece estar tan callado...mas de pronto escucho gritos...el sonido de neumáticos derrapando sobre la fría e indiferente superficie del asfalto...voces desesperadas...de nuevo un grito de angustia de una mujer...un claxon que prolonga el agudo aviso de la cercanía de otro auto...giro la cabeza y todo lo que aprecio es una sombra que desciende contra mi muy rápido...demasiado...siento innumerables fragmentos de vidrio esparcirse sobre mi cuerpo, el estruendo característico del metal al doblarse, al contraerse grotesco alrededor de mi cuerpo...aunque sin duda lo que verdaderamente me asusta, es el dolor quemante, abrasador que punza en mis piernas, y alrededor de mi pecho y abdomen...cuanto tiempo ha transcurrido hasta ahora...ahora que todo queda de nuevo en silencio...ahora que ya no siento nada...y todo se oscurece sin sentido alguno dentro de mi cabeza...a mi me parecieron horas, pero la parpadeante luz sobre el tablero desmiente a mi cabeza, 7:33 P.M.

Una ligera curvatura que pretenciosamente se ufana de ser una sonrisa deforma mi semblante...te veré en breve amor mío...te veré pronto...después de todo tan solo faltan 27 minutos para tu hora de salida.

……………………………………………………………..

(Camus' POV)

Estación Central de Bomberos, Paris Francia.

7:29 P.M 31 minutos y...descontando amor mío....tan solo 31 minutos más....y no es reclamo, habitualmente disfruto mucho de mi trabajo, pero este día el reloj pareció simplemente avanzar más lento, como si el tiempo no quisiera completar el año para darle paso a uno nuevo, como si envidiara la dicha que hoy me embargara entre tus brazos, al calor de cada roce de nuestros cuerpos desnudos, luchando por asumir el control del otro en el lecho

Aunque creo que debería consentirte un poco y dejar que esta noche seas tú quien determine el ritmo y forma maravillosa de nuestro encuentro...espero que hayas cumplido con tu palabra, por que si yo he cumplido con la mía. Mañana no trabajare, he pedido el día de permiso tan solo para poder quedarme recostado en el lecho contigo, reposando entre tus brazos y disfrutando del reconfortante latir de tu corazón, adoro dormir de esa forma, con mi cabeza recargada contra tu pecho, en un firme contacto de mi oído contra tu tórax que me permite disfrutar sabiendo que ese corazón es mío, así como el esplendido ser que yace desnudo bajo mi cuerpo. Te amo tanto mi pequeño niño.

Apenas puedo esperar para ver tu rostro salpicado de curiosidad mientras desenvuelves ansiosamente tu obsequio, mientras rasgas el papel hasta convertirlo en diminutos pedazos...fue toda una odisea evitar que lo descubrieras antes de tiempo...prácticamente husmeaste en cada rincón, revolviste cada uno de los cajones de los muebles y hasta te sorprendí mirando por debajo de ellos varias veces...eres tan especial pequeño mío...que sin duda hubieras dado con el si Aioria no me previene a dejarlo resguardado en la estación hasta este día. Eso te exaspero ¿verdad mi cielo?, y al verte impedido de hallarlo malgastaste esta ultima semana acosándome a besos, caricias atrevidas y juguetones roces de tu cuerpo contra el mío cuando nos encontrábamos en algún lugar público tratando de forzarme a decírtelo, a revelarte entre suspiros cual será el presente con que voy a agradecerte y a celebrar por este otro maravilloso año de estar contigo. No voy a negarlo disfrute tanto de tu acoso ya fuera en publico como en privado que he pensado seriamente hacer lo mismo para navidad y tu cumpleaños...para incitarte a arrancar de mi boca en base a esa deliciosa tortura cual será tu regalo.

Bien creo que comenzare a recoger mis cosas, a ponerlo todo en orden para no malgastar un solo segundo una vez que el reloj señale el fin de la jornada. Con pereza me estiro sobre el banco en que reposaba, mirando a mis compañeros jugando a las cartas, y a un par más viendo las noticias. Me levanto y camino hacia mi locker recién abro la puerta cuando escucho en la televisión sobre un grave accidente, es lamentable, pero en mi profesión a menudo debemos auxiliar personas que quedan atrapadas en sus autos por lo que no presto mucha atención realmente hasta que escucho la ubicación.

Es en nuestra esquina mi niño...en esa donde nos conocimos. ¿Recuerdas?, ¿Recuerdas como ocurrió el incidente más afortunado de mi vida?, yo si. El reportero continua dando más datos, una persona que se presume malherida, atrapada al interior de su vehiculo, un conductor ebrio que manejaba a exceso de velocidad y al que para variar no le ocurrió nada...más que el susto y un par de rasguños. Se desconoce la identidad del conductor atrapado, y al impacto se desprendió una de las placas del vehiculo, la cual no se ha recuperado, la otra quedo ilegible,, meneo la cabeza reprobatoriamente. Imbéciles como ese merecen un castigo severo, puesto que no solo exponen su vida sino la de seres inocentes y a menudo son a los únicos que afectan.

El reporte termina con la advertencia del comunicador para manejar con precaución por las cercanías.

Súbitamente un escalofrió recorre mi espina, y el objeto entre mis manos se escapa cayendo al piso con mucho estruendo, es tu retrato...un retrato de cuando cumplíamos nuestro primer año juntos y te disfrazaste de el monstruo de las nieves para amenizar el festejo que llevamos a cabo en una pista de hielo, me acosaste en plena pista, aunque yo no sabia quien eras y estaba muy molesto por el retraso del desconsiderado de mi novio...incluso planeaba mandarlo muy lejos en cuanto apareciera, pero cuando me gire para alejarme y tu enlazaste mi cintura y comenzaste a cantar nuestra canción...no pude evitar un par de lagrimas...era la primera vez que alguien se tomaba tantas molestias por mi...y eso no fue todo...mientras tu me distraías con tu disfraz de hombre de las nieves...el personal preparaba un enorme corazón con pétalos de flores, y una frase que se quedo grabada a fuego en mis pupilas.

"Te amo...Gracias por ser mi amor de cada día y enriquecer con tu presencia y calidez mi vida."

Y me dejaste un regalo justo en medio del corazón, un pendiente que traigo siempre conmigo. Ese día se disiparon todos mis temores. Me convencí de que había hecho lo correcto y que nada podría lograr que me arrepintiera de estar contigo.

Me inclino lo suficiente para poder recoger el objeto, afortunadamente esta intacto, ni el marco ni el cristal se maltrataron, sin embargo...algo no esta bien...de pronto al mirar tu rostro sonriente siento la enorme necesidad de recorrerlo con cuidado, rozándolo apenas con la yema de mis dedos, me siento inquieto, necesito verte, necesito hablarte...es como....como una repentina angustia por no estar ahora a tu lado...tal vez es la emoción, la agitación por saber que ya se acerca el momento del día que he esperado con ansiedad desde que abriera mis ojos esta mañana y un pedazo de la gloria se revelara a mis sentidos al contemplar tu perfecto rostro apaciblemente dormido.

El ulular de la alarma que anuncia que tenemos trabajo pendiente me coloca de nuevo en la realidad...¡¡Genial!!...justo hoy que realmente era importante para mi salir a tiempo pasa esto...y lo peor es que no podré negarme a asistir, el comandante de la estación Saga un buen amigo tuyo por quien yo podría morir de celos, salio a una reunión con el alcalde y otros mandos. Soy el segundo a bordo así que mi deber es asistir, perdóname Milo....se que no te molestaras por que comprendes mi trabajo, de hecho me llamas de tu héroe muy seguido. Bien llevare mi mochila en la unidad, así podré ir a casa directamente sin tener que regresar a la estación a recoger tu regalo. Cierro mi locker y en segundos tengo puesto el equipo necesario, abordo la unidad en la cabina junto a Aioria quien es el conductor oficial y partimos rumbo al lugar asignado.

.....................................................................................

(Milo's POV)

Mis parpados están tan pesados...me siento tan cansado...agotado que no se si realmente los quiero abrir...creo que mantenerlos cerrados disminuye el dolor, disminuye el miedo que poco a poco al comprender la relevancia de lo que ocurrió se ha apoderado de mi...además...abrirlos no me ayuda en mucho, casi no distingo nada, mi mirada esta nublada en parte por las lagrimas ocasionadas por el dolor que me lacera con cada respiración y en parte por la sangre que brota desde algún punto de mi cabeza...estoy mareado...siento nauseas...respiro con dificultad y he escupido borbotones de sangre con cierta frecuencia...y el único pensamiento coherente en mi cabeza te pertenece a ti...no estaré ahí para cuando llegues a casa...no podré cumplir con nuestra promesa de celebrar nuestro aniversario desde esta noche y todo el día de mañana...quizás ya no pueda volver a verte...a expresarte una vez más cuanto te amo...y lo afortunado que soy de que tu también me amaras.

Quisiera ahora poder robar un último beso de tus labios. Quisiera poder absorber un poquito de la luz que irradia de tus pupilas para alejar esta terrible oscuridad que amenaza con consumirme enteramente. Quisiera que estuvieras conmigo y sentir mi mano resguardada con fuerza entre la tuya. ¡¡Dios por favor!! Dame un poco más de tiempo, tan solo para decirle adiós. Para pedirle que no llore...por que yo no me voy...no lo abandonare nunca, estaré con él por siempre, por que aunque mi cuerpo perezca mi amor será eterno y lo dejare bien resguardado en su corazón.

-Milo...Milo...¿Me escuchas?...¿Sabes quien soy?...Milo respóndeme por favor...-

Conozco esa voz, es mi mejor amigo y tu jefe en la estación...es la persona a quien más celos le tienes, irónico que ahora el escucharle me brinda consuelo...saber que no estoy solo alivia un poco el pesar en mi corazón.

-_Sa...Sag...Saga...no...no...no me dej...es...-_

-No lo haré Milo...tu tampoco lo hagas, resiste, la ayuda ya viene en camino, y estoy contigo aunque no puedas verme estoy contigo...no te vayas...piensa en él...en lo mucho que sufriría si te pierde...-

-_No...yo no...no quiero...dejar...lo...pero creo...creo...que...-_

-Tranquilo no hables, guarda tus fuerzas, es muy bueno que estés conciente Milo...de esa forma puedes ayudarnos...Dime... ¿Estas sangrando?-

_-Si...-_

_-¿_Puedes moverte lo suficiente como para alcanzar con tus manos el área del sangrado?-

-_Si...-_

-¿Tienes a la mano algún pedazo de tela, tu saco quizás o cualquier otro aditamento parecido?-

-_Si...mi saco...-_

-Bien...escúchame con cuidado pequeño...quiero que tomes tu saco y lo coloques sobre tu herida, y lo presiones firmemente pero con cuidado para que no te causes más daño...¿Puedes hacerlo Milo?-

-_Si...-_

-Bien...eso es muchacho...-

-_Sa...Saga... ¿él...él esta...es...esta aquí?-_

-No pequeño, aún no pero no tardara mucho...ya viene en camino Milo...resiste...él estará aquí muy pronto y mientras llega nosotros no te abandonaremos...-

-_Gra...gracias...-_

..................................................................................................

(Saga's POV)

Estoy temblando no puedo controlarme, esto no puede estar pasando, no a él, no a ellos, hoy es su aniversario y ambos esperaban con ansia a que llegara esta fecha, tenían tantos planes para celebrarlo juntos...les causaba tanta ilusión y ahora...ahora es posible que él...que él no sobreviva a esta noche...¡¡Dios no lo permitas!! , no permitas que él muera aquí, que él muera así y que Camus lo vea morir. Este no puede ser el fin, un amor tan bello como el suyo no merece este fin.

¡¡Y todo por ese despojo humano que ni siquiera esta conciente de lo que hizo!! , ¡¡No es justo!! , ¡¡Mierda no puede suceder, no es cierto, simplemente me niego a creerlo!! , ¿Qué le voy a decir? , ¡¡Dios mío!! , ¿Cómo explicarle que no puede acercarse, que esta vez no debe participar del rescate porque la persona atrapada es él...su amor...su Milo?.

Se que debo mantenerme frío, se que debo estar sereno para ser capaz de pensar con la claridad suficiente y tomar las decisiones correctas, las que le ayuden, pero a pesar de haberlo hecho tantas veces esta nada tiene en común con las demás, puesto que yo conozco a la victima, yo le tengo un gran cariño y aprecio, y no quiero que esta sea la última vez que pueda hablar con él. Mu se acerca...o al menos esa es la interpretación de mi cerebro a la imagen de mi compañero en movimiento. Su semblante luce aún más pálido que de costumbre, y eso...eso no es una buena señal, en especial por que momentos antes hablaba con los paramédicos que fueron los primeros en auxiliarle.

Lo veo nervioso cuando finalmente se detiene frente a mi, titubea...sin duda es muy malo lo que tiene que decirme, puesto que a él ni un huracán lo hace perder su autodominio. Sus labios se entreabren pero de su boca no sale sonido alguno, aprieta los puños con fuerza y cabizbajo evita encarar su mirada con la mía a toda costa. Parece que no soy el único al que todo esto le esta afectando demasiado. Lo intenta de nuevo pero todo lo que logra pronunciar es mi nombre.

-Saga...- Me dice con la voz vibrante esforzándose por contener el cristalino líquido que se ha acumulado en sus parpados inferiores y que ha enturbiado su mirada.

-Vamos Mu...haz un esfuerzo para serenarte, si hemos de ser útiles aquí en algo debemos ser coherentes, debemos permanecer fuertes en especial cuando Camus llegue...vamos amigo debes controlarte...hoy voy a necesitarte porque de Camus no podré exigir nada.---

Yo mismo me sorprendo del firme timbre en mi voz, de la firmeza de mis últimas palabras cuando la verdad es que tan solo quisiera echarme a llorar ahora...no más bien quisiera...quisiera deshacer el cuerpo de ese idiota golpes...quisiera molerle el alma por haber hecho esto con mi amigo...por haber arruinado para ellos un momento único en sus vidas...quizás para siempre. Pero con eso no lo ayudo, así que con cuidado coloco mis manos sobre los antebrazos de Mu para increparlo a que continué.

-Los paramédicos dicen que su condición es muy crítica...-- Y su voz se quiebra mientras finalmente un par de finas y brillantes lágrimas se desliza por su faz. ---Están sorprendidos de que aún permanezca con vida y que sobre todo este conciente...según su primera evaluación parte de los fragmentos retorcidos del auto comprimen su tórax causando un desequilibrio en la presión sanguínea de sus órganos internos, lo cual ha provocado que su funcionamiento se deteriore rápidamente...además no descartan la posibilidad de una hemorragia interna por una posible ruptura del baso...aunque al parecer la misma presión sobre su cuerpo ha impedido que se desangre rápidamente puesto que el nivel de flujo sanguíneo no es normal...-

Retira las lágrimas con enojo de su rostro, mientras fija la mirada en aquel desgraciado que poco a poco parece ir recobrando el juicio, y que parece ir comprendiendo poco a poco la gravedad de lo acontecido. Se que se esfuerza por continuar pero le es difícil.

-Hay...hay algo más, sus piernas...parte del soporte del tablero se desprendió al impacto y le ocasiono cortes sobre los muslos...no están seguros de que tan profundos son, ni si esos cortes alcanzaron las femorales...tratan de estimarlo checando regularmente sus latidos y su presión sanguínea a través de un hueco por el lado del pasajero...pero no pueden fiarse mucho de estos datos debido a la presión ejercida sobre su cuerpo, lo cual altera los valores...su estado es muy crítico Saga...-

Bien ya aconteció...esa era lo peor que podían haberme dicho y ahora que lo sé debo sobreponerme, en especial por que Camus ya esta por llegar escucho la sirena característica del camión. Más antes de que pueda ubicar la imagen del mismo uno de los paramédicos atrae mi atención.

-Disculpe...si usted es Saga el herido lo llama...algo quiere decirle...-

-Si Gracias ahora voy para allá-

....................................................................................

(Camus'POV)

Bien casi hemos llegado...unos cuantos metros adelante se perfila la figura de dos vehículos siniestrados, y otro característico del departamento que llama mi atención, es el auto insignia de Saga, vaya el accidente debe haber sido muy grave si él abandono la reunión para venir hasta aquí.

-Vaya Camus...parece que bien podías haberte zafado de esto, si el jefe esta aquí pues tu presencia no era tan requerida...mira de haberse comunicado él con nosotros ahora ya estarías en tu departamento junto a Milo...-

-Si quizás tengas razón...aunque...no me hagas caso...--- Y es que desde que dejamos la estación luego de ver tu fotografía no he podido sacarte de mi pensamiento ni contener esta angustia por verte, por estar contigo, por tocarte. Y el hecho de que no me contestes no me ayuda a calmarme. ¿Acaso estas molesto por mi retraso?, espero que solo sea eso, espero que sea por enojo que no contestas ni el teléfono del departamento ni tu móvil.

-Reclámaselo Camie...pudo haberte ahorrado el viaje en balde ¿No te parece?-

-Supongo que si Aioria...pero aunque te suene extraño...desde que salimos de la estación siento que debo estar aquí...sentía que tenía que venir, incluso el camino se me hizo demasiado largo.-

-Vaya...- Me mira con los ojos muy abiertos y una mueca de asombro dibujada en su rostro.

-Si yo fuera tú, no le diría eso a Milo...podría enfadarse mucho...-

Sonrió, no, mi pequeño no se enfadaría...él comprende que este es mi trabajo y siempre se ha mostrado muy orgulloso de que este sea mi oficio. Y jamás en estos seis años viviendo juntos me ha hecho reclamo alguno...al contrario en ocasiones me da masajes, me unta aceites y pomadas para ayudarme a descansar a relajarme. De nuevo esta punzada en mi pecho al evocar tu imagen... ¿Qué pasa? , ¿Por qué no consigo arrancarme esta angustia? , ¿Por qué necesito tanto oír tu voz justo ahora?.

Tomo mi celular entre mis manos y presionó la tecla de marcado rápido para tu número, escucho como transcurren los pulsos, y finalmente el sonido característico, esta llamando...dos, tres, cuatro timbrazos, llegamos al quinto, uno más y corto la llamada, pues por tu configuración iba a transferirme al buzón, y lo que yo quiero es escucharte, quiero hablar contigo no con esa tonta maquina de mensajes.

Suspiro al momento en que Aioria detiene al camión cerca del lugar del incidente, este o no Saga es hora de trabajar y como oficial debo comenzar a coordinar el rescate. Guardo mi móvil en la mochila y desciendo ágilmente, mientras comienzo a dar las primeras voces.

-Vamos muchachos...bajen las herramientas de corte...y despejen la grúa al parecer vamos a necesitarla...--- Definitivamente la ocuparemos, puesto que parte de la camioneta aun continua sobre el otro auto del lado del pasajero.

...............................................................................

(Saga's POV)

Dios ya esta aquí...ya comenzó a disponerlo todo para el rescate, pero no debe acercarse, al menos no hasta que haya hablado con él y podamos valorar mejor el estado de Milo, y lo que hay que hacer para liberarlo. Al menos no hasta que este conciente de lo que va a encontrarse.

-Mu...mientras hablo con Milo detenlo...no sé...invéntale cualquier cosa...dile si te place que son mis ordenes pero no le permitas acercarse...no hasta que yo haya hablado debidamente con él para notificarle...-

-Esta bien Saga.-

Y parte en dirección a Camus con el semblante propio de quién es portador de la peor de las noticias, lo siento mucho Mu. Siento haberte adjudicado esta tarea pero era necesario, debo hablar con Milo primero y luego poner a Camus al tanto de todo.

..............................................................................

(Mu's POV)

Por primera vez reniego de las órdenes que he recibido de Saga...por primera vez no encuentro ningún agrado al cumplir con mi tarea. Pero supongo que tampoco puedo exigirle que se multiplique para estar en todo. Así que aquí voy. Me acercó con cautela hasta él, y me coloco a su frente para obligarlo a que me mire. Para mantenerlo de espaldas al incidente...no sea que reconozca el auto o algo lo alerte sobre quien es realmente la victima del accidente. Me mira interrogante...seguro se pregunta que hago aquí perdiendo el tiempo y de paso estorbándole. Tomo aire...pues parece que el alojado en mis pulmones no es el suficiente. Debo ser firme y aparentar que todo esta bien para que esto funcione.

-Camus...que bueno que ya llegaron...necesitábamos de su apoyo...dime que herramientas traen consigo y el grosor de las cadenas para la grúa. Saga quiere que evaluemos cuanto nos tomara retirar la camioneta de encima del otro auto. La presión que necesitaremos para la grúa, y el ángulo correcto para levantarla...Ya lo conoces no quiere tomar riesgos innecesarios en especial por que una de las victimas continua atrapado dentro.-

-Claro Mu...bueno el equipo del que disponemos es...- Y no alcanza a terminar debido a la interrupción de un agente de tránsito. Parece que tienen problemas con su radio y necesitan consultar algunos datos con su central.

-Disculpen compañeros...pero... ¿Podrían prestarme uno de sus radios?...parece que los nuestros escogieron el peor momento para no funcionar...y necesitamos checar algunos datos con la central.-

Genial yo no tengo radio, quizás el del camión les sirva, pero antes de que pueda sugerirlo, Camus abre la funda del radio que se halla en su cintura, extrae el aparato y se lo tiende con una sonrisa al oficial.

-Claro...adelante...solo debe ajustarlo a su frecuencia.-

-Gracias. Perdón por interrumpirles.-

-No hay porque. Bien Mu en cuanto al equipo quizás quieras checarlo por ti mismo, podemos subir a la unidad y verificar las condiciones de la grúa.-

-Me parece bien Camus.-

-Disculpen...siento interrumpirlos nuevamente...pero es que no tengo mucha experiencia con los radios...-

-Adelántate Mu...yo le ayudare mientras tu comienzas a verificar que todo este en orden.-

-Bien-

Y sin quitarle la vista de encima, trepo por la escalera hasta subir al tope donde se halla ubicada la grúa.

................................................................

(Camus' POV)

Mientras Mu sube a lo alto de la unidad me acerco al oficial, y comienzo a indicarle como debe manejar el radio de forma correcta. Más su nerviosismo lo delata, no es un oficial muy experimentado, seguramente es un novato poco acostumbrado a trabajar en estas circunstancias.

-No es complicado, déjeme ajustar el canal de comunicación y la frecuencia y podrá comenzar a transmitir los datos.-

Ajusto mi radio y vuelvo a ofrecérselo. El oficial lo toma con cierta aprehensión mientras extrae un pedazo de papel con los datos que debe transmitir a su central, los datos del vehiculo supongo. Oficial novato sin duda, porque cuando intentaba desdoblar el papel con una sola mano, mientras sostenía con la otra el radio, deja caer el pedazo de papel al suelo. Me inclino para levantarlo y los datos que mis ojos captan congelan los latidos de mi corazón en mi pecho.

Estos datos...

La matricula...

El color...

El modelo...

Lo peor...su nombre escrito en él.

¡¡No es cierto!! , ¡¡Por Dios que no es cierto!! , este oficial es un inútil, seguramente ha tomado mal los datos, él esta bien...¡¡Tiene que estarlo!!...seguramente enojado por mi retraso, por eso es que no me ha contestado pero debe estar bien...esto no puede ocurrirle a él...no a él...a él simplemente no puede ocurrirle esto.

¡¡Es imposible!! , sencillamente imposible...hoy celebraremos nuestro sexto aniversario y yo me derretiré entre sus brazos mientras él me posee, mientras mi cuerpo se estremece de placer mientras él me hace el amor. ¡¡Es un malentendido!! , ¡¡Un horroroso malentendido!!.

Sin dar mayores explicaciones vuelvo sobre mis pasos hasta alcanzar la cabina del camión, voy a demostrarle que es un malentendido, voy a aclararlo todo marcándote, y esta vez no dejare de hacerlo hasta que me contestes, porque si no escucho tu voz...si no me reclamas por el tiempo que hemos perdido, si no me mandas un beso amor mió voy a enloquecer.

Tomo mi mochila con rabia, y en la prisa por comunicarme contigo atoro el cierre, ¡¡Maldito cierre, maldita mochila es que no entienden!! , ¡¡Malditos sean ambos incapaces de comprender el dolor que esta ahogándome!! , ¡¡Maldita sea la vida si es que en verdad eres tú mi pequeño quien se halla atrapado en ese auto!!.

Es tanta mi desesperación, la fuerza que aplico para liberarlo que arranco el cierre, que las costuras simplemente no resisten mis frenéticos embates y el hilo se rompe. Vierto todo su contenido en el asiento, y todo aquello que no sea el teléfono lo arrojo lejos, que importa lo que pase, nada de esto es importante...nada tiene para mí el valor que tú tienes.

Finalmente con desesperación aferro el teléfono entre mis manos y pulso la tecla de marcado rápido...la pantalla muestra que la señal es un tanto deficiente, así que salgo de la cabina y doy algunos pasos en dirección del accidente.

Y mi corazón se rompe.

Mi mundo entero se congela mientras mis oídos registran que es el timbre de tu móvil el sonido que escuchan proveniente del desbaratado vehículo. Quiero gritar...maldecir a la vida por hacernos esto...desahogar mi dolor y mi temor ante la peor pesadilla de mi vida que ocurre justo frente a mis ojos. Pero no puedo...no encuentro mi voz en ningún punto de mi garganta.

Caigo de rodillas al suelo y todo lo que ven mis ojos pierde su significado...todo carece de sentido...las voces de mis compañeros...el atónito oficial parado a mi lado...la silueta de Mu aproximándose...el ulular de las sirenas...las luces intermitentes...todo excepto el maldito timbre de tú móvil repiqueteando agudamente desde el interior de tu destrozado deportivo, y la imagen sonriente de tu rostro ilusionado por nuestro aniversario al robarme un beso al despedirte esta mañana.


	2. Mu

**CAPITULO 01- VISIÓN DE MU.**

* * *

Espero impaciente a que Camus se reúna conmigo en la parte superior del camión más incontables segundos pasan y mi amigo continua en la posición original en la cual lo dejara, de pie, a un lado del oficial al cual asesora en el manejo del radio. ¡¡Pobre Oficial!! , sin duda ha sido encantador su primer día de patrullaje. ¡¡Vaya Bienvenida!! , el pobre hombre de lo nervioso que se encuentra, de milagro no ha tirado el propio radio. Mi compañero se agacha, para de seguro, recoger algún objeto que el oficial ha dejado caer sin querer, y tras observar la escena con cierta aprehensión, los latidos de mi corazón se disparan, concentro toda mi atención en el objeto caído que ahora yace en las manos de mi amigo, Camus lo manipula y al moverlo un poco más distingo con claridad la silueta de un papel…no…más bien de una tarjeta de reporte.

Tras leer en apariencia el contenido de dicha tarjeta, regresa a la cabina de la unidad y remueve desesperado sus cosas, luchando por encontrar algo que a la vista parece vital para él, ¡¡Maldición su teléfono móvil!! , ¿Será que…? , ¡¡No!! , si marca el número de Milo ahora, el timbre del móvil va a delatarnos. De dos veloces zancadas me encaramo a la escalera, desciendo uno, dos, tres escalones y mi paciencia se agota. De un solo brinco alcanzo la áspera superficie del suelo y lo primero que hago es buscarle con mis ojos, y aunque mi mente fue ágil, mi cuerpo no fue capaz de responder a la misma velocidad y mi temor deriva en una horrible realidad.

Camus permanece de pie a unos pasos del deportivo con el celular en la mano y de los escombros, el repiqueteo característico del sentido del humor del Bicho emana ruidosamente. Ocurrió…¡¡Camus le marco!! , y la señal al ser captada por el teléfono de Milo, golpea a mi amigo obligándole a enfrentar la realidad de tajo. Me obligo a caminar en su dirección, pero mis pies responden a mis deseos con torpeza y no logro alcanzarlo a tiempo de evitar que sus rodillas lo traicionen y su figura imponente se derrumba hacia el suelo, donde queda encogido abrazándose a si mismo, sostenido tan solo por sus piernas flexionadas en contacto con el frío pavimento.

Una vez a su lado de lo único que soy capaz es de abrazarle con fuerza…mientras mi cabeza corre a mil revoluciones por segundo en busca de las palabras, frases o gestos que puedan llevar un poco de alivio a su corazón.

-Mu…- Su voz se cuela en mis oídos en tono suplicante, demandando un alivio que juro por Dios quisiera con todo mi corazón ser capaz de brindarle… -¡¡Amigo mío por favor!!...¡¡Dime que no es cierto!!..._dime que esto no esta sucediendo, ¡¡te lo suplico mi amigo!!...acaba con este sufrimiento y dime que mi niño esta a salvo…_¡¡Dime que ese no es su maldito auto!!-

Siento en mi corazón como propia la desesperación que emana de sus palabras, lo estrecho con mayor fuerza entre mis brazos sus pirando con enfado, dejando aflorar a mis pensamientos en voz alta, expresándome con palabras ácidas que debí contener reservadas en mi mente.

-¡¡No sabes como lo quisiera Cam!!...- Contesto con la voz quebrada sintiendo al aire vibrando desquiciado por las irregulares contracciones de mis cuerdas. -¡¡No sabes como me gustaría que todo fuera ahora de esa manera!!...y pedirte que fueras para tu casa y celebraras con él a tu lado…que celebraran juntos por cuanto y todo el tiempo que se han amado…_¡¡pero no puedo!!..._desgraciadamente es cierto esta atrapado en su auto por culpa de un…¡¡estupido cerdo!!...incapaz de moderarse a si mismo o por lo menos considerar en algo a los demás y no exponerlos al pretender ser más hábil en el manejo del volante de lo que lo es realmente…¡¡A causa de un maldito aborto del infierno ahogado de borracho!!-

Y no es hasta que lo siento debatirse furioso entre mis brazos cuando valoro lo imprudentes que han sido mis palabras, su mirada enardecida choca de frente con la mía mientras sus palmas aferran mis antebrazos con demasiada fuerza, enterrando las finas líneas de sus dedos en mi carne hasta dejar marcadas sobre ella los trazos de sus uñas, estrangulando cada una de las venas y arterias extendidas en ellos. Y mis ojos no pueden apartarse de su rostro deformado en un incoherente rictus lleno de ira apenas contenida.

-Camus…- lo llamo intentando serenarle inútilmente. –Ca…mus…-

-¡¡¿Qué has dicho?!!...¡¡Un borracho!!...¡¡Un ebrio maldito!!...-Escupe las palabras como si fueran fuego liquido emanando de su garganta. -¡¡Un ebrio maldito ha golpeado tan crudamente nuestras vidas!!...¿Y a él?...¡¡Dime Mu, Contesta!!...¿Que daño le ocurrió al maldito?...¡¡Y por favor no me digas que esta ileso!!...¡¡No mientras mi niño puede que este muriendo a causa de esto!!-

A cada palabra sacude mi cuerpo furioso, entiendo su enojo y lo comparto. Él es mi mejor amigo y nos conocemos desde niños…su madre solía decir que compartimos la misma cuna en el sanatorio pues nacimos el mismo día con minutos de diferencia, y Milo se ha ganado mi cariño a conciencia. En especial por que mi amigo aprendió a disfrutar de la vida por su amor. Camus puede definirse en el hombre antes y después de la llegada del bicho a su corazón.

Inclino la cabeza apenado, inconcientemente mis ojos se posan sobre la figura del otro conductor, esposado ya, sentado al resguardo de una auto patrulla con la puerta abierta para refrescarse, recuperando el sentido lentamente…sin valor para alzar el rostro y asumir la responsabilidad que sus irreflexivos actos le han generado.

Desafortunadamente Camus ha seguido el camino de mis ojos con los suyos y no le ha costado nada suponer quien es el responsable del percance. Se pone de pie de un salto y se prepara a correr enardecido al encuentro del hombre. Trato de contenerlo pero mis manos tan solo escurren sobre su esbelta figura, apartadas de ella por furiosos manotazos, la ira lo ciega…a tal punto que choca en su camino con dos o mas compañeros y por lo menos un par termina tomando al suelo como asiento, me levanto y voy en su busca, más mi desconcierto inicial le ha concedido a él segundos vitales en su loca carrera por alcanzar al conductor del otro vehiculo.

Uno de los oficiales a cargo de la custodia del detenido se interpone con la intención de frenar su avance…mas un certero puñetazo de mi pelirrojo amigo lo manda a contar ovejas al suelo. Totalmente fuera de control, mi amigo se abalanza sobre al alicaído hombre, lo zarandea, impacta su rostro con fiereza, lo obliga a abandonar el débil resguardo que la patrulla representaba y una vez con él afuera continua con la lluvia de golpes e insultos, la cual solo languidece cuando auxiliado por el compañero del oficial caído y un par de compañeros conseguimos que lo suelte y se aleje de aquel clon humano que con los ojos lagrimeantes y un semblante abatido, mezcla de arrepentimiento y vergüenza musita débilmente…¡¡lo siento!!...¡¡lo siento no quise hacerlo!!...¡¡perdónenme!!.

Sus desesperados intentos por disculparse, por redimirse ante una de las personas a quienes mas ha lastimado con esto, no consigue mas que la reacción opuesta en mi amigo, su interlocutor. A quien controlamos con un esfuerzo inaudito para que no se lance sobre él a golpes de nuevo. Impedido para liberar su frustración, rabia y especialmente su temor por el bienestar de la persona que ama, Camus brama a todo pulmón su desprecio por aquel ser.

-¡¡¿Perdonarte Perro Maldito?!!...¡Sabes lo que has hecho?...¿O quién es la persona maravillosa a quien has puesto al borde de morir desgraciado perro inmundo?...¡¡Es mi Ángel!!...¡¡Maldito!!...¡¡Es mi Vida!!...¡¡Todo mi mundo!! , ¡¡El ser más Increíble y maravilloso del mundo!!...¡¡El hombre al que amo con todas mis fuerzas y que tengo la fortuna de que me corresponde!!...¡¡Es a él, maldito infeliz…a quien destrozaste!!-

Nunca imagine que mi amigo seria capaz de expresarse en esta forma, mi corazón se halla entre sorprendido y angustiado debido al mal estado de Camus. Trato de frenarlo, de forzarlo a que recobre la compostura habitual característica del hombre al que todos apreciamos tanto. Por él, por Milo, por mí…por que es mi amigo y no quiero verlo ni un segundo más así.

-¡¡Cálmate Camus!!- le exijo aun entre forcejeos, mientras me esfuerzo arduamente en apartarlo a bruscos tirones de las proximidades de la patrulla, de regreso al lugar del siniestro. -¡¡Cálmate Camus!!...¡¡Contrólate!!...¡¡Recapacita!!...esto no le ayudara a Milo en nada. ¡¡Él necesita de ti viejo amigo!!...pero te necesita entero, centrado en como ayudarle. ¡¡Eres el mejor en este tipo de rescates!! , tranquilízate, te necesitamos Camie.-

Sus agresivos movimientos cesan de golpe, permanece estático con los brazos caídos a los costados y abundantes lágrimas delineando la curvatura de sus pómulos ahora rojizos por la intensidad de sus movimientos. La clave fue el nombre de Milo, el nombre de su gran amor. Los sollozos finalmente comienzan a estremecer su fina anatomía, obligando a su pecho a subir y bajar sin control. Parece que el golpe de adrenalina se ha disipado y al mirarlo así, Camus luce tan frágil…tan indefenso…y eso no puedo soportarlo.

Acuno su cabeza sobre mi pecho, y trato de calmar el temblor incontrolable que sacude cada parte de su cuerpo, acariciando en pausas su cabello, estrechándole con fuerza mientras beso su mejilla, y es que ¡¡No soporto verlo así!!. ¡¡No se lo merece!! , ni él, ni Milo, ni nadie.

-¡¡Tranquilo Camus, pase lo que pase, todo estará bien!! , ¡¡Te lo prometo!! , ¡¡Hare todo lo posible por ello!!-

-¡¡No es justo Mu!!...- Susurra con inmenso pesar en contra de mi hombro. -¿Por qué nos pasa esto? , ¿Por qué a él?...¿Por qué a mi?. ¿Es que no nos merecemos ser felices luego de todo lo que hemos tenido que luchar para permanecer juntos?.-

-¡¡Claro que lo merecen Camie!!...- Respondo a medias aun tratando de hallar en mi mente las palabras adecuadas que lo conforten, que le permitan mantener fría la cabeza. -Con toda honestidad te digo que no conozco a un par de seres que merezca más que ustedes el amarse y vivir felices, y es por eso que no podemos rendirnos, que debemos mantenernos serenos y concentrados para lograr que él salga de todo esto…para que el día de mañana y todos por venir ambos sonrían ante esto como una mas de las pruebas que el destino les ha impuesto y que han superado juntos y le demuestren a sus respectivas familias cuan equivocados estaban al respecto…-

Me siento un poco ruin al respecto por evocar justo ahora, uno de los momentos mas difíciles para ambos en su vida como pareja, el rechazo injustificado de sus familias a lo que ha demostrado ser mas que un capricho o pasatiempo malsano durante los últimos seis años. Pero es que tal rechazo injusto fortaleció a mi amigo en aquel tiempo, alimento su resolución y le dio la voluntad y fortaleza necesarias para decidirse a luchar por su amor, y mas que a nada a vivir por y para él. A primera vista parece que acerté al mencionarlo, parece que aquel mismo espíritu de lucha invade sus ojos y lo ha decidido a luchar por mantener al hombre que ama a su lado. Por no darle a la muerte la victoria sobre un amor envidiable. Sus sollozos se vuelven más escasos, respira profundo y sus manos se crispan en puños, da un par de pasos hacia atrás para alejarse de mí, y su semblante parece resuelto a superar este obstáculo a primera vista insalvable. Su cuerpo aun se estremece como resultado de la ansiedad generada por este mal trance, pero no con la violencia anterior.

Inhala profundo y gira despacio su cabeza en dirección a los restos de lo que fuera alguna vez el deportivo de Milo, mas cuando el ángulo de su visión esta por contactar la escena, cierra los parpados con excesiva fuerza, haciendo mas aparentes las líneas de expresión de su rostro. Inclina un poco su rostro y un par de rebeldes lágrimas surcan de nuevo sus mejillas. No debo vacilar, sin perder un segundo me planto a su frente y tomando firmemente su barbilla entre las puntas de mis dedos lo obligo a levantar la cabeza. Y le exijo que abra los ojos, que deje de refugiarse tras de la oscuridad inconciente y luche, del mismo modo en que Milo ha luchado esperándolo.

-¡¡No te atrevas!! , ¡¡No te atrevas a portarte como un cobarde!! , ¡¡Llénate de valor Camus y demuestra por que eres el hombre al que Milo eligió para entregarle su vida, su cuerpo, sus sentimientos, su todo!!. ¡¡No te atrevas a desistir de él…oblígate a luchar hasta el ultimo aliento de ambos como Milo lo ha hecho en espera de tu llegada, luchando contra el dolor, el miedo, su sufrimiento, la amenaza de la inconciencia…-

Sus ojos se abren enormes dominando por un segundo cada uno de los finos rasgos de su rostro, y los enfrenta a los míos expresando la muda y dolorosa incertidumbre que su voz no es capaz.

-Así es Camie…a pesar de todo el dolor que deben generarle las heridas, los cortes y golpes en su cuerpo, de la debilidad por la perdida de sangre y el miedo a morir, él no ha desistido de ti, no ha desistido de él mismo, de ustedes juntos, siempre juntos, y ha esperado por ti, confiando en que el héroe al que ama vendría a rescatarle…- Mis labios se abren al máximo en busca del aire perdido por el raudal y velocidad que di a mis ultimas palabras.

-¿En verdad Mu…el confía tanto en mí? , ¿De verdad esta conciente…pero como puede eso ser? , vimos el reporte por televisión, el locutor hizo hincapié en su gravedad.- Sus labios se abren y cierran nerviosos repetidamente, sin emitir mas palabra o sonido que los que ya ha emitido, hasta cerrarse nuevamente de golpe. Y permanece tan quiero e impávido como si nada de lo que aconteciera alrededor tuviera que ver con él. Nada, absolutamente nada delata la ardiente lucha interior que traba consigo mismo más que el titilar de sus pupilas caoba. Un titilar que conozco bien por que ya lo he visto antes.

FLASH BACK*****

Paris. Rue de la Paix, Mansión Ancestral de la familia De Vereau.

-¡¡Es inaceptable!!…¡¡si esta es una broma, esta vez llegaste demasiado lejos Camus.!!-

Barba cuadrada, nariz bien perfilada, corte clásico de cabello, ojos penetrantes y redondeados rematados en un ángulo que parecía ser tan perpetuo como la habitación misma donde tenía lugar aquella discusión. Una discusión entre padre e hijo que por lo acalorada, debió involucrar al resto de la familia.

-¡¡No es ninguna broma Padre…estoy hablando de mis sentimientos, pero como siempre estos no significan nada mas que tonterías para ti!!. ¡¡Estoy enamorado, profundamente enamorado; y hasta hoy, eso es algo que jamás experimente por nadie y que me hace profundamente feliz!! , ¡¡Que me ilusiona de verdad!!. ¡¡Por favor, todo lo que pido es que abras tu maldito corazón para mí una sola vez y escuches con atención lo que te digo!!-

Exasperado el caballero levanto su brazo e imprimió a este la mayor fuerza y potencia de la que era capaz, la consecuencia de tal movimiento fue un choque violento de su mano sobre la superficie aterciopelada del níveo rostro de su hijo. El cual al acusar el impacto trastablillo a lo ancho de la estancia y estuvo a punto de caer, impedido apenas por un par de protectores brazos color canela, que lo envolvieron absorbiendo el embate de su cuerpo con el propio.

-¡¡No es necesario llegar a esto Señor De Vereau!! , ¡¡Su hijo no se merece un solo insulto o golpe de su parte cuando todo lo que ha hecho, ha sido motivado por hacerlos felices!! , y se que esto lo toma de sorpresa, pero lo mismo nos paso a nosotros, jamás planeamos comenzar a sentir esto el uno por el otro. Pero su hijo tiene razón absoluta…¡¡Trate de entendernos!!…¡¡Esto es demasiado profundo, demasiado intenso como para continuar pretendiendo que no existe!! , ¡¡Que no mueve nuestro corazón de un lado a otro!!. ¡¡Escúchelo se lo ruego…para Camus es muy importante!!-

Como fiera el corpulento caballero se revolvió contra el hombre que acababa de hablarle, en un tono y forma en que nadie más lo había hecho, especialmente en su casa, reino soberano donde la única palabra que contaba, que debía escucharse era la suya, aunque esto no complaciera a nadie más en el proceso. Sus ojos iracundos, inyectados por la sangre se entrecerraron como los de los felinos al preparar el ataque final contra sus presas y cerrando los puños, se impulso hacia él con estos por delante, con toda la intención de golpearle alevosa y traicioneramente, mientras que los brazos de ese hombre aún se hallaban ocupados en sostener el cuerpo de su hijo.

-¡¡Tu maldito y deleznable instigador!! , ¡¡Tú has pervertido a mi hijo, llenado su cabeza de porquerías, abusando de lo crédulo, ingenuo y estupido que puede llegar a ser!! , ¡¡Pero te echare de aquí a patadas y él jamás te volverá a ver!!, ¿lo escuchas bien inmundo griego malparido? , ¡¡Jamás!!-

A centímetros de alcanzar a su desprotegido blanco, las muñecas del caballero se ven presas por un par de helados grilletes. Grilletes que no solo frenan su impulso inicial, sino que lo obligan a retroceder, paso a paso, con los brazos elevados por encima de su cabeza, y en el rostro una mueca de sorpresa e incredulidad absoluta retratada. Pues tales grilletes pertenecen a su hijo. Aquel tímido, y retraído muchacho incapaz de confrontar su mirada con la suya siquiera. Mucho menos de alzar la voz en su presencia o hablar sin su permiso y siempre de acuerdo con su punto de vista.

Son las manos de Camus…su pequeñito, quienes envuelven férreamente a sus muñecas imposibilitándole cualquier movimiento diferente al retroceso. Haciendo más amplia a cada paso la distancia entre él y ese griego del infierno. ¡¡Maldito vagabundo!! Tan solo por él, el pequeño orgullo de su casa, la luz de sus ojos osaba enfrentarle, y en un solo día le gritaba, lo retaba e incluso le respondía físicamente. Miro con ojos desorbitados el semblante sereno e inexpresivo de su hijo, desconociéndolo, totalmente desconcertado sobre la identidad del ser al que tenia por delante, a pesar de ser su padre.

Y por primera vez fue conciente de todo el tiempo que ignoro al niño, al pequeño que una y otra vez se esforzó por ganar su aceptación y afecto, por hacerse notar ante sus ojos y al que su indiferencia y prepotencia avasallaron en más de una ocasión. Ese niño ya no existía, ahora frente a él estaba de pie, firme y decidido un hombre que ya no quería aceptar como suyo el camino que él le había señalado anteriormente.

Un repique parecido al de los campanarios enfatizo el momento que quedaría grabado como fuego en su memoria. La angustiada voz de su esposa al ver el punto que el enfrentamiento entre ambos había alcanzado.

-¡¡Camus…por amor de Dios querido mío!! , ¡¡Hijo!!...¡¡Suelta a tu padre por favor!!-

La angustia de la mujer era palpable, no solo en su voz, sino en las diversas facetas que adoptaba su rostro al suplicar por la cordura de su hijo y mecerse incontrolablemente los dedos de las manos. Un vivo retrato de su hijo, los mismos ojos color caoba, los cabellos de fuego, y la nívea piel. Más a diferencia de Camus, sus ojos eran sombríos y se notaba en su figura la sumisión constante de su persona, las arrugas en su cuello y rostro delataban el habitual asentimiento a las órdenes recibidas al bajar la cabeza.

Contraste notable con la determinación y resolución que Camus exhibía en ese instante al confrontar por vez primera los deseos de su padre.

-¡¡No madre!! , ¡¡A partir de ahora no le consiento a este hombre que alguna vez presumiera de ser mi padre ni un insulto, mucho menos un golpe más, en especial a mi amor, en especial a Milo, por que le guste o no, lo acepte o no a partir de ahora él es lo único realmente importante en mi mundo!! , ¡¡Es por lo único que luchare contra quien sea incluyéndole, y no te creí tan cobarde para atacarlo cuando se hallaba incapaz de defenderse!! , ¡¡Pero te juro que si lo tocas el último vestigio de mi respeto por ti padre desaparecerá al instante y no será él quien te devuelva cada agresión, voy a ser yo!!-

-¡¡Camus…!! , ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco hermano?-

-¡¡No Darien!! , ¡¡Apenas ahora es cuando realmente me comporto como un hombre maduro!! , ¡¡Y si esta nueva faceta de mi persona les desagrada, la solución es simple!! , ¡¡Olvídenme!! , ¡¡Sigan con su vida como si yo no existiera que yo haré lo mismo con la mía!!...- Y su voz se quebró al asumir con su cuerpo la misma actitud que denotaban sus palabras, soltó a su padre empujándole al mismo tiempo lejos de Milo. Giro sobre su eje y tomo a este de la mano, firme, seguro de que en su vida no había tomado otra decisión tan correcta como esta. Aspiro profundo para serenar un poco su cuerpo y su voz y exclamo en tono más bajo.

-¡¡Vámonos amor!! , ¡¡Acá ya no hay nada que importe, nada más por lo que valga la pena quedarse…y en verdad siento un gran peso en mi corazón por que esta sea nuestra última conversación, por que de ahora en más no pueda contar con ninguno de ustedes!!...si cambian de opinión, sean concientes en todo momento de que aceptarme a mí, es aceptar al hombre que amo, al hombre con quien compartiré mi vida a partir de hoy, si su voluntad no es la suficiente para ello, entonces ignórenos a ambos y déjenos vivir en paz, libres de su falso urbanismo e hipocresía social¡¡-

-Pero Camie…amor tú no puedes…¿estas seguro de que quieres que esto sea así? , ¿Terminar con tus padres ahora y aquí?- Y sus finos dedos acallaron la protesta de Milo, depositando con cariño su frente sobre la suya, mirando con fijeza en el interior de sus ojos, al expresar un voto que pretende sea eterno.

-¡¡No mi calido amor!!…tú ya has hecho lo propio por mí renunciando a tu familia y a todo lo que tenias, y tu convicción y tu amor por mi es toda la fortaleza que necesito, toda la voluntad que me hacia falta para renunciar a todo esto y empezar a tu lado. Mientras sostengas mi mano firme, con fuerza y amor como lo haces ahora Milo, no necesito mas que eso…y el beso que siempre pueda robarte para que sean mis labios quienes mejor te expresen cuanto te amo mi bicho travieso.-

-Camus…-replica dulcemente Milo, asegurando su mano con mayor fuerza, mientras sigue los pasos de quien fuera hasta esa noche un miembro más de esa familia y que abandona ahora su casa, mirándolo con absoluta devoción, jurándose así mismo que siempre atesorara su sacrificio.

-Mu…siento que esto tuviera lugar frente a ti y a tu familia…y espero que no trastorné tu idea de cortejar a Diana, mi hermana. ¡¡Por favor te ruego me despidas de ella en cuanto la veas!! , ¡¡Vámonos Amor, en este lugar ya soy un desconocido!!

FIN DEL FLASHBACK*****

No se como, pero puedo asegurar que es en esto precisamente en lo que mi amigo esta pensando, en aquella vez que Milo confío plenamente en él, y antes de que Camus se enfrentará a su familia, el bicho ya había renunciado a la suya. En la voluntad admirable de Milo al no amedrentarse o dejarlo solo frente a su padre, en su valor y amor al librar junto con él aquella amarga batalla.

Coloco mis palmas sobre sus manos con suavidad, buscando atraer su atención hacia mi persona, cortar la línea de sus pensamientos para que su mente se ubique en el aquí y el ahora. Para que retribuya al bicho peleando a su lado en esta nueva batalla amarga. Sus ojos me miran mas serenos, su semblante muestra la ecuanimidad y equilibrio que le han ganado el reconocimiento de nuestro superiores. El novio mortalmente herido, ha cedido el control al bombero, al profesional que puede decidir en un segundo la vida o la muerte de su ser más querido.

-¡¡Acompáñame Mu!!…¡¡quiero con todo mi corazón que él sepa que estoy a su lado, y que peleare por retenerlo conmigo hasta el final, por que así se lo prometí aquel día, en el despacho del señor De Vereau…por que el es mío y me niego por completo a que me abandone ahora!!.- Su voz resuelta anima algo en mi interior que había sucumbido ya ante la gravedad de la situación. Me inyecta la determinación necesaria si es que quiero ser útil en todo esto. -¡¡Quiero que sepa que no me vencerá el dolor ni la incertidumbre, y que nada me apartara de su lado, ni ahora, ni nunca! …¡¡Y no quiero que Saga aproveche y le hable mal de mí!! ¡¡Así que vamos allá Mu!! ¡¡Necesito saber que ha hecho ese inútil capitán que tenemos para rescatarlo!!.-

Bien parece que mi colega, el mejor en esto volvió, y mejor apuro el paso y me emparejo con él antes de que discuta con Saga, como siempre por Milo. Mas siendo franco conmigo mismo, la sonrisa leve de esperanza que adornara su rostro hace un segundo, aviva mi fe en que todo saldrá…como debe ser.


End file.
